


Balance.

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, But he looks human, Cannibalism, Harry is 16-ish, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Human Voldemort, Not Beta Read, Rituals, Time Skips, but not huge ones so no worries, but not really, kind of i put the warning just to be safe, things get frisky but like nothing actually happens until harry is older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: In his village, every year a sacrifice is chosen to keep the peace and balance within their world. That's how it has been for as long as he could remember and long before his parents were born.At 16, Harry has only been allowed to formally participate in the rituals for three years.On the morning of September 1st, Harry is not chosen as the sacrifice, but his best friend Luna is. Harry immediately volunteers in his fair friend's place.He has zero regrets over the decision, even if he will meet his death by the end of the night.(this was not meant to be multi-chaptered ahh //shot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this fic in my head ever since i read this Hannabil X Will with similar themes, [Lamb to the Slaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410547/chapters/2960179) by [resevoirpups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reservoirpups/pseuds/reservoirpups)  
> so i credit them for the inspiration!!!! but like i read this in 2015 and this fic hasn't been updated since 2014 but hey... i still remember ahhhh
> 
> * NOTE *  
> there is magic in this universe, but it is not typical harry potter magic. they don't call themselves wizards or witches because all humans have some type of magic and they do not use wands  
> \- cannibalism warning because voldemort looks human (but is not human) and eats someone
> 
> // i do not own harry potter or any of the characters  
> i do however own the mistakes that i know i am bound to have missed when editing ╰(*´︶`*)╯

He knew he should have listened. He should have. But... That was Harry. He didn't listen, he didn't know how to put his well being in front of others because he just couldn't. 

Some would say it was his savior complex, some would say it was his profound altruistic tendencies, others would simply say he was crazy. 

His parents wept when he told them what he planned to do, so did Hermione and Neville. Ron was furious, and so was Draco surprisingly, but Harry didn't care. He wasn't going to change his mind. 

"I just don't understand, Harry," Hermione stressed, "Why would you do something like this?" 

"Especially for that loon, Luna," Draco spat, not at all trying to hide his disgust towards the matter. 

Harry sent him a glare, "Because it's what I want to, she's my friend and you can't stop me. Plus it's already been sealed. The ritual takes place tonight. Come, don't come, I don't care if you support me or not. This is my choice." With that, he stood up swiftly and walked away from the group, "I have to start The Cleansing now." He called over his shoulder. 

If they didn't want to support him, so be it. If they wanted to let him go on such a sour note, that would be on them. He wouldn't be here much longer. It wouldn't be his fault if they felt guilty letting him leave while being upset with Harry. 

 

Harry's mother and Madame Pomfrey would be the ones doing The Cleansing for Harry. The Cleansing is the start of the day-long ritual in order to prepare Harry for when Harry would leave his little village and never return. 

The two women would bathe Harry in a special bath that would cleanse him both inside and out, and remove all the hair from his body, save his eyelashes, eyebrows, and the dark hair on his head. Harry was only 16 and he didn't have much pubic hair to start with, so he wasn't that upset about losing it all. 

Plus it wouldn't matter anyway. 

The Cleansing would also aid and prove his purity. If Harry wasn't a virgin, he would not be able to be the sacrifice. It wouldn't matter if he was a virgin or not if he was chosen in the first place, but since he was a volunteer, it was necessary. His mother didn't explain it to him very well, only saying the Beast wouldn't accept him if he wasn't pure. 

Harry wasn't sure he believed it or not. His gut told him that this 'rule' was only set in place so people wouldn't volunteer. 

After the first bath, he would be rinsed with fresh spring water that made Harry shiver at the cold temperature, and finally, he would be towel dried and dressed in a sheer white tunic that fell halfway down his thighs. 

That is the end of The Cleansing. 

As his hair dried, they couldn't do anything to it until it was dried, Harry ate a sparse meal of various fresh fruits and vegetables. That was all he was allowed to eat for the day, no red meat or dairy products would be consumed. 

Harry's hair fell just below the tops of his shoulders and was thicker than average hair, so it took a bit to dry. Normally, he would have more vigorously towel-dried it and then let it air dry and it took half the time it was now. 

By mid-day, and after another round of fruit for Harry, His hair was finally dry enough to put up. 

Lily and Madame Pomfrey carefully brushed his hair and braided a few tiny braids that were woven together and pinned by a single hairpin and decorated with dried flowers. It was simple, but perfectly framed Harry's face. 

He also had his glasses taken from him at the beginning of the bath. He wasn't allowed to have them back until the ritual was complete. He wouldn't need them by then. 

Once his hair was finished, and after his mother cleaned herself up from all the silent crying she had been doing the entire time, he was taken to the town square where the second to last part of the ritual would take place. 

 

Harry was to be publicly blessed by the town people, each would approach him and either offer their condolences or praise him. Harry has only been old enough to experience the rituals for the past three years, and actually, participate during last year's ritual when Colin was chosen as the sacrifice. 

He expected more people to praise him for the fact he volunteered in someone else's place rather than being picked himself. Harry didn't really care what everyone told him if he was being honest. He knew most of their sorrow was a mask for the relief they weren't chosen and none of their loved ones were. 

After he was blessed, and after the sun fell, he would be painted in runes before he was sent out of the village to meet his end. That was when the real ritual started. 

 

As he approached the small altar where he would stay until the night, he couldn't help but blush at the sudden attention he was receiving, as well as being very aware they could see his everything through the sheer fabric. 

Harry was made to sit on a raised pedestal on the altar, covered with white silk and lace. He sat on his knees. It made him feel the most covered in that position. 

Dumbledore and Snape arrived shortly after Harry. They would be the ones who conducted the last part of the ritual here in the town square, as well as the one that would take place outside of the village. 

Dumbledore represented the light arts, and Snape the dark arts. Both were highly respected here in the village, and children were taught both until the age of thirteen, then they would choose which they would rather devote their lives to. 

Harry's parents both devoted their lives to the light arts, as his mother worked with the village children, and his father was apart of the authority of the village. He was something like a policeman without the title. He was head of the patrol group. 

Snape was his mother's best friend, and when he chose the dark arts while Lily chose light, they lost touch for a while. It was around Harry's birth when they got back together on better terms. 

All of Harry's friends were studying the light arts, save for Draco and himself. Harry found he liked the dark arts more because it was something people didn't really like to do. They didn't like working hard in their lessons. The Light focused on emotion and feeling while Dark revolved around passion and the elements of the earth. It had more hard labor than most kids liked to do. 

The two older men gave Harry a small smile and with their appearance, people started lining up to bless Harry. 

Harry wasn't surprised to see Mr. Lovegood at the front of the line with Luna beside him. Suddenly Harry wanted to cry with the emotion that was on the man's face. He was truly grateful for Harry's sacrifice, unlike the fake shite he was bound to hear from the other villagers. 

As Mr. Lovegood approached, Harry noticed his father arriving and going around to stand by his mother. They would be the last to bless him. 

"Harry," Xenophilius started with such emotion, it near broke Harry, "I don't even know what to say in such a situation." He said honestly, and looked at Luna, "I can't thank you enough, nor can I express in words my gratitude that Luna is no longer the sacrifice." Since she was already chosen once, Luna's name could never be called again. 

"It's ok," Harry said with a teary smile, "She's more than a friend to me, she's the only one who ever truly understood me. I would do it again in a heartbeat if I could." 

"I know," The older man said with such sincerity and a smile of his own, though he let his tears freely fall, "It shows what a beautiful soul you truly are. Your presence will never fully leave this earth." 

"Thank you," He responded, "I do hope that she will be seen for her talent though, she deserves better than this." Harry could tell that the Lovegood patriarch was steady losing himself to his emotion, so Harry added, "I accept your blessings, Mr. Lovegood." 

Xenophilius gave Harry another grateful smile before he quickly spewed the departing saying before he left Luna before Harry.

They stared at each other for a while, Harry not knowing if he should speak first or if he should let Luna. 

Luna chose for him, "I don't know why my father finds it hard to tell you that he wouldn't have known what to do if he lost me just like my mother." Luna said in her usually wistful voice, "Though I do suppose it would sound a bit selfish." 

That's right, Harry thought, Luna's mother was a sacrifice when they were younger. He now felt more pride and happiness for volunteering in Luna's place. 

Harry's lips quirked up at her words, "I'm sure any father would be the same if their child was in the same position. I don't know how my father is taking it." 

"Yes, he has closed himself off, hasn't he?" She pondered along with Harry. "But Harry," She said interrupting the brunet's thoughts, "Thank you. I know you are scared, but this is not the end for you. There is still so much you are going to face, my blessings will only do so much. Anyhow, I give you my blessings and bid you peace with your existence." 

"I accept your blessings, Luna," Harry responds automatically, "You're my friend, and I love you. As I told your father, I would do it again." 

Harry returned her departing smile with one of his own and waited as the next villager approached. 

Harry barely paid attention to the fake villagers who paid their respects to Harry's sacrifice. As he said before, they were all just happy they would live another year to the next sacrifice. That was until he noticed his friends approaching him. 

"Harry," Hermione said, waiting for Harry to nod in acknowledgment before continuing, "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, in not supporting you that is. I was wrong for doing so, for questioning your actions, you deserve better than that. It's just- no one has volunteered in someone's place in over fifty years, it's just odd that it would be _you_ who would be the next one to do it. You were supposed to take Snape's place when you finished your mastery..." 

Harry shrugged and shot his friend a lop-sided smile, "I guess Draco will have to take my place, as he always wanted." Harry laughed at Hermione's scoff, and before she could open her mouth and respond, he cut her off, "I'm joking Hermione. I am content with myself and my decision and what is to come of me." 

"I can respect that," She said, "You will always have my blessings, Harry. I just pray that you were a special case as you have always been, and something good comes of this." 

"You're right, maybe I have special blood that will stop all of these sacrifices," Harry smirked, "I accept your blessings, Hermione." 

Ron was next and didn't look much better than he did earlier. He still appeared to be angry at him for his actions, but he expected that him his hot-tempered friend. He would not have survived if he decided to study the dark arts. 

"Hey Ron," Harry said with a small smile, "It's ok to be mad at me, I understand that." 

It took Ron a minute to gather himself before he spoke, "It's not that I'm mad," He said in a soft voice and Harry could tell he was on the verge of tears, "I'm just going to miss you, you were going to do so much for our village... You were on the way to bring a new era here." 

Harry couldn't help the adoring look that passed on his face. He truly had wonderful friends. 

"What if this is what I was meant to do all along though," He offered, "What if my sacrifice will push our village forward? Out of the dark ages, we always joked about. Hey," He leaned down to place a hand on his friend's shoulder, "It will be ok, just don't forget about me, ya hear?" 

Ron let out a short laugh and rubbed his tear-filled eyes, "I would rather die than forget you. I send my blessing with you on your journey." 

"I accept your blessings, Ron." 

 

It was an hour before sunset when all the villagers had said their blessings and finally allowed his parents to come forward and talk to him, as their blessings would double as the last time they would speak to their son. 

"Harry," Lily spoke up, placing a gentle hand on Harry's knee, "I refuse to acknowledge this as the last time I will ever speak to my son because I do not believe that this will be the case." Harry went wide-eyed at her statement, "You are a pure soul Harry, and that is what makes you _you_. I know I can speak for both myself and your father when I say this but, you don't need any blessings because you are already blessed. I love you, and I will be with you when you leave our village." 

Lily kissed the backs of Harry's hands before moving aside and letting James stand directly in front of his son. 

The man was quiet for a long time, but Harry expected as much. This was James Potter, after all, he believed nothing bad would ever happen in his life. 

"I'll be ok," Harry eventually said, breaking the tense silence, "Like mum said, I'll have you with me when I leave." 

"You shouldn't have to leave," He spat, wincing at his own tone of voice, James sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Harry knew he was trying to will away tears. "You're my son, my only son, my only child. I don't want you to leave at all." 

"But that is in the past," Harry said rather maturely, "I volunteered on my own right, in the eyes of our village, I am a man." He smiled and lightly touched a hand to his cheek, "I'll miss you, dad." 

With that, the dam broke, and James started silently crying. 

"Along with my blessings I give you a dagger," James said, ignoring the tears falling from his eyes as he recited the beginning of the final ritual, "To assist you in this new chapter." 

Both his mother and his father kissed him on his lips one last time before Snape and Dumbledore stepped forward to continue the final step. 

The men helped Harry stand, his legs long since have fallen asleep. All children under thirteen years of age were herded away by a designated member of the family, only when they were all gone did the two older men begin. 

Dumbledore started by chanting the familiar words of the ancient ritual as he drew runes in a yellow paste, down Harry's arms. Once he was done, he continued the loop of chants as Severus muttered under his breath as his own runes were drawn on Harry's forehead, cheeks, and neck in white. 

Dumbeldore's runes were there for protection and guidance, Severus's were for purity and life. How ironic. 

As the sun set, and after the chant was finished, the two men, as well as Harry's parents, walked him to the edge of the village. 

Harry was given his glasses by his mother, and with the dagger in his hand, he was left to make it the rest of the way to the stone altar, where he would meet his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.5k words so shorter than the first but hey hey  
> that's how it gotta be ahhh

The being that ruled over their village was seen as many things and went by many names. A god. The Devil. Demon. Devine Deity. 

Harry liked to call them the Beast, as it was not negative nor positive. 

As some in his village believed the being was a God that provided for them and was responsible for the everyday blessings. Others believed that this being was here to wave punishment over them all. 

As stated earlier, Harry took the neutral ground. 

He believed that this being was not good and was not evil. They were simply there to maintain a balance in their world. 

\- - 

As he walked the old and worn path to the altar, the thought of running away into the dense forest around him crossed his mind. But the thought was crushed almost the instant it surfaced. 

On the nights of the rituals, when he was younger, Harry remembers never being able to sleep. Nobody really could. 

They always knew when the sacrifice had died because there was always an eerie silence to the world around them. Those were the sacrifices who did as they were told. Only once in his life has there ever been a sacrifice that had run rather than go straight to the altar. 

That night, the entire village heard the screams of a girl names Dana Maltz. She was forty-nine, wife of one of the healers of the village. She worked with Harry's mum as a teacher, but she didn't have any children of her own. 

The screams lasted for a long time, that was all Harry could remember. Apparently, The Beast didn't take to kindly to those who didn't follow the rules that have been in place for centuries. 

Harry ignored what had happened for weeks until it ate him up inside and he asked Severus about it and everything about the last ritual was explained to him. He was eleven years old, a year before he and his year-mates would be brought to the stane altar to officially learn everything about the sacrifices. 

In his musings, Harry soon found himself coming up to the clearing where the altar was. 

The stone altar was a slab of stone. Hence the name. It was roughly three feet off the ground, and six feet by six feet, cut with laser precision. The surface was covered with old Latin and Gaelic runes. Harry instantly recognized a few that stood for sacrifice and life and various others he has learned about. 

Harry took a deep breath before he eased himself onto the stone and scooted back until he was in the middle. 

To summon The Beast, all he would have to do is swipe the dagger across his palm and let his blood drip onto the stone.

So without any flourish or finesse, he cut open his left palm and watched the crimson drops fall from his hand to the grey stone. 

And he waited. 

 

Long after the pinks and purples of the setting sun were gone and left the deep indigo of night across the sky did Harry feel the shift of the field around him. 

He sat up from his laying position to look around the darkness the best he could. 

After a full sweep of his surroundings, with nothing looking out of place, he sighed. 

"I know you're there," Harry whispered, his voice sounding too loud for him to bear and he flinched, "I would like to get this over with if you don't mind." 

A deep rumble of a laugh sounded behind Harry, much closer than he would have liked. "Is that so?" 

Harry whipped around to come face-to-face with the being he has been taught about since he was a child. And he was nothing like he has expected. 

They looked... surprisingly human, save the blood red eyes. The eyes were the only thing that showed him the being before him was the monster he grew up learning about. There have been sightings of red glowing eyes in the forest after dark. Everyone referred to those sightings as The Beast, yet no one ever went to investigate the claims. 

"Yes," Harry breathed, taking in the pale skin and dark hair of the beast.

"For a volunteer sacrifice, you are quite pretty," He mused, trailing a long finger across Harry's cheekbone, "Such a pity your life will only end with spilled blood." 

Harry ignored the flush that surfaced to his face, "What should my life had ended with?" 

"A good life such as yours should have had a wife maybe? A few children perhaps as well," The Beast said. 

Harry huffed and looked away from The Beast to the black forest surrounding them, "That is not the type of life for me. This suits me more." 

There was a beat of silence. 

"Were you expecting something different?" He said suddenly, swooping in close to Harry's face, making the boy jerk away. 

"Yes." It was answered honestly. 

The Beast grinned. "How so?" 

"I didn't expect you to look so... _human_. Or masculine, really, as we usually refer to you without a gender..." Harry said simply. 

The Beast chuckled and gave Harry a smile that made his stomach turn in slight fear and uncertainty. "Would you have rathered me look more like this?" He said as he locked eyes with Harry and let his face morphed from his pale parlor to a sickly while skin with a green hue to it. His nose disappeared and left only two slits in its wake. His hair vanished, and he grew even taller than he was. However, his eyes remained crimson with snake-like slit pupils. 

"Is this better?" He grinned again as Harry was frozen in fear, "Or perhaps far too grotesque for you?" 

"No, I preferred you before actually." Harry stammered and tried not to shrink away in fear as the being's face turned back to the handsome likeness it was before. 

"I assumed so," He mused, running his hands over the runes that adorned his arms making Harry shiver, "You really are beautiful, such a shame I have to cut you open and eat you." 

"Then you can get on with it and stop calling me pretty," Harry grumbled. For how scared he was, he couldn't stop the rude and sharp words from coming out. 

"I suppose I should, shouldn't I? After all, your death will keep the balance between our words. However, I wish to amuse some of the questions I can see floating around in your little mind. Speak your mind, after all, better ask your questions now before it doesn't matter." 

Harry looked away from the man before him and laid back down on the stone as the virgin sacrifice he was. 

He did have a lot of questions. 

"What are you?" 

Another rumbling chuckle. "I believe you already know the answer to that question, actually one of the few who really knows. But, I know you just want to know for sure." Harry nodded. "I am no God, nor am I the Devil. I am more like you puny humans than those two beings. 

"I am the balance between the two, much like the beginning of your race once was, until you all turned disastrous and almost destroyed the planet. But that is a story for another time. I am neither good nor evil, light nor dark, but I accept the connotations that I am an evil spirit, because of someone with a job like mine, it seems rather evil from the outside. After all, I kill and eat people." 

"But death is necessary," Harry whispered, staring up at the starlit sky. He never truly appreciated how beautiful the sight was, "Death should be something everyone accepts, not avoided or feared." 

"Ah yes, you are quite wise for your age." He grinned, suddenly running a hand up Harry's thigh. Harry ignored it and continued to stare at the stars. 

"Of course I am, how else could I have been one of the youngest volunteers in a long time?"

"Cheeky, aren't you?" 

"I get that a lot." 

The Beast smirked, now removing his hand from the boy's thigh, "Anything else you wish to ask?" 

"No, that was all I wanted to know," Harry said, ignoring the tears filling his eyes at the sudden fear and anxiety filling him. He was going to die. 

The Beast almost felt guilty at the stench of the boy's salty tears reached his nose. He really was so young for such a thing. 

"Any last requests?" 

He waited and watched Harry clench his eyes shut and nod stiffly, "I don't want to feel it, please." 

"Since I find you so pretty," He trailed off and Harry could hear the smile in his voice, "I can do that for you. Look at me." 

Harry could hear the compulsion in The Beast's voice without even realizing what it was. He opened his emerald eyes that immediately peering into crimson ones, " _Sleep._ " 

With that one word, Harry's eyes fluttered before shutting, a warmth passing over him just as the blackness of faux sleep. 

And Harry knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post next chapter tomorrow!!
> 
> so far i have 6 chapters written, totaling at like 12k words  
> but there is so much more i have to write (or at least it feels like it haha)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> approx 1.8k words ah

There was a hint of sorrow gracing Voldemort's face as he looked at the dead boy beneath him. 

He didn't know why the feeling arose within him, he hasn't felt any of those _human_ emotions for centuries. 

_'It's because you like him,'_ A little voice whispered in his head that made him roll his eyes. 

"Well... That is true." He said aloud, running a hand languidly through the boy's raven locks, disturbing the braids and flowers woven in the thick tresses. The blood on his hands has dried so Harry's hair remained clean. 

From the shoulders up, Harry was untouched. The boy looked peaceful as if he greeted death with open arms. Which he had. That fact still intrigued The Beast far more than he would admit. He would never understand why someone so young would sacrifice himself for a friend. 

It had to be those human emotions he likes to pretend don't exist within himself. 

From shoulders down, Voldemort still found the boy to be very very pretty as his flawless tan skin was streaked scarlet with blood. 

His sternum and ribs were broken and pried open to get to his organs. (His tunic was ripped and discarded from Harry, now blown away from the stone altar.) Organs were Voldemort's favorite part, and he easily hallowed out the boy and no waisted a single inch of tissue. While the organs were his favorite, Voldemort easily tore flesh from the boy's thighs and calves, even splurging on the fattiness of the boy's arse. 

Voldemort would have partaken in the act of necrophilia, as Harry was a virgin sacrifice, but the mere thought of such a thing made his skin crawl and his stomach recoil in threat of purging the meal he just ate. Harry deserved better than for his corpse to be deflowered. Plus the entire idea of it revolted him, he didn't know where the thought came from. 

He made sure that Harry didn't feel a thing as he easily sliced into his skin and devoured him. His heart, however, was still beating when Voldemort ripped it from his chest. 

Again Voldemort ran a hand through the boy's hair, sighing as he wished he could have enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh when the boy was still alive. It would have been so much fun, and the boy would have made the prettiest little noises and would look ravishing in a rosy blush arose from lust. 

But that was in the past and it was too late now. 

Since he didn't wish to mar Harry's face, he had to dispose of the pieces left or else the smell of rotting flesh would eventually reach the village. That was a no-no and could never happen. 

Usually, there would be only bones left from scavengers that he wouldn't have to deal with. 

Voldemort carefully lifted the remains of this year's sacrifice, letting Harry's lifeless head roll against him and fall against his shoulder, ignoring the clink of Harry's glasses against the stone altar. He wouldn't need them anymore. 

The older male didn't mind the blood getting on his clothing as he held the boy. 

Just as he started walking back out into the dense woods, he felt a shift. Not a physical shift but one you could only feel in the air as something not natural was about to happen. The same shift Voldemort used that let Harry know of his presence earlier. 

A wisp of white light flared to life beside him and started roaming over the body in his arms as if it was investigating it. 

The red-eyed male was both intrigued by its appearance as well as alarmed. Something was going to happen. He just knew it. 

After the wisp was content with its findings, it stilled before Voldemort and shifted into a human-like shape of light, before materializing into a person. 

The person took the form of a woman. She was neither tall nor short as you could not see where her legs stopped. Her skin was a deep brown, the color of the soil beneath them, and her hair was only a shade lighter, twisted into several braids down her back. Her eyes were a brilliant green. 

As Harry's green eyes were bright and vibrant with innocence, her's were a dark green, lightened by a ring of brown around the iris. They held a sense of knowledge and age, they equally demanded respect and seeped kindness. Her full lips were curled up into a content smile. 

She clasped her hands in front of her smile was directed at the remains of the boy, "Hello my child," She stated to Voldemort, "How have you been? I see you have just finished another successful ritual." 

"Gaea," The Beast said reverently, bowing his head slightly to the woman, "I have. What brings you here? You have hardly visited in the past 500 plus years." He drolled with a neutral face. 

A tinkling laugh reached his ears at his words, "I see, still not one for simple pleasantries?" 

"Quite." 

"I should get right to it then, yeah?" Her words still tinking in an amused tone, running a finger along Voldemort's nose before turning her full attention towards the corpse in his arms, "I saw that you've grown fondness towards this human, am I wrong? You have hardly appeased any other sacrifices last wishes as you have with this boy. Surely it is not just because you find him _pretty_." She stated, dancing around The Beast to get a better look at Harry. 

Voldemort was silent for a while, mulling over the words the Mother Goddess said. 

"Well," He started, "He _is_ pretty, but that is not fully the reason as you said." With another pause, he looked towards the stars, "He reminds me of myself when I first came to be, far to wise for his age and far too accepting of death. He is _pure_ and whole and strong. He intrigues me." He explained. He was well aware that she knew all of this, as she knows everything and anything, she simply wished to hear it from his mouth instead. 

She always said it was better to say things aloud and be honest with one's self than keep them inside you to fester. 

"He is pure," She agreed, touching the boy's hair, "And so sweet. Did you see him with the Luna girl? It was too cute," She dropped her hand and smiled, "She's another one of my favorites, as her gift is from me." 

"Where is this conversation going? I must properly dispose of him before sunrise." Voldemort bit out. 

Gaea giggled again, her impish look not going unseen by the male, "You would think you should give me more respect as your creator," She chided half-heartedly, "But if you insist I get on with it, I shall. I plan to make this boy your companion." 

"What?!" Voldemort blurted, looking absolutely shocked. 

"I do. You have been alone for far too long. I have been here since this planet was formed and even I am not alone and have my companions. You are losing your humanity, something you need to keep the balance of this region as they struggle to maintain their own balance between the light and dark. We don't need another war between them." 

She easily maneuvered the corpse of the boy out of Voldemort's arms and into her own, cradling the corpse as one would a child. "It can be a sexual companionship or not. Whatever the two of you wish for it to be. You may learn to love him and I know he is capable of loving you with how big his heart is. But I can never bless the two of you with children from that love, as you both need to remain in solitude together. Down the line, if you desire another companion, we shall see." 

Voldemort was speechless at the news. He never imagined being gifted such a treasure. He was over the moon with having a companion and possible partner... but what if Harry didn't want the same?

"Don't worry child," Gaea spoke up, already working her magic as she healed and knit Harry's flesh back together, "He will have no issues with the new development. He may go through waves of missing his family, but he will understand." 

Fifteen minutes of silence later, as Voldemort was lost in his thoughts until a new Harry was placed into his arms by the Mother Goddess. 

"Take him home, let him rest. When he comes to, you will know what to say to him." She patted his shoulder and bestowed a kiss on his cheek, "I am always with you if you need to voice your fears or simply need help. Remeber that." 

Not waiting for any words from the male, she flashed him one last smile before walking away, slowly dissolving into the wisp of light as she came, and dashed far out of his eyesight. 

Voldemort stared at the boy in his arms, once again whole and no longer dripping with blood. There was no obvious difference in the boy's appearance. His skin was still that beautifully dark tan, but now his cheeks were rosy and filled with life, and a steady rise and fall of his chest signaling his breathing. 

But the touch of Voldemort's hand to Harry's bare flesh, the older male could tell the boy was no longer completely human. 

Without any special dramatics, he headed off to his home. 

 

The place he called home was hidden behind several spells and earth magic to keep it hidden from humans and other supernatural beings that wished to harm Voldemort. 

The entrance was a large English Oak tree. It never looked out of place and was very innocent looking. Unless you stumbled upon it during winter, and it was full of green leaves all year round due to the magic surrounding it. 

There was a little resistance to the invisible barrier as he stepped around the three times, as it did not recognize the being in Voldemort's arms, but as soon as it realized that Voldemort was allowing the person inside his home, it melted away and let them both enter. 

Voldemort's home was really more like a small mansion hidden in the trees. 

Harry was brought to his bedroom and placed him on his overly large bed, tucking him under the covers with care. He didn't think to dress him in any sleepwear, leaving the sixteen-year-old boy nude. 

Voldemort thought Harry looked peaceful when he was put into a magically induced sleep, now in this more natural state of rest, he thought the boy was unearthly now. He ran a hand through the dark tresses, relishing in their softness, and almost wishing they were longer so he could spend hours running his hands through it. 

After a few minutes of staring at him, Voldemort stripped himself of his clothing, leaving on his pants and drawing on a nightshirt before sliding under the covers next to Harry. He would try to get a few hours of sleep before the morning rays rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 will come later today!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is chapter 4!!  
> approx 2.3k words ahhhhhh

Harry didn't wake for days. 

He stayed in a trance-like slumber for almost four full days undisturbed. It was on the afternoon of the fourth day did Harry finally woke. 

At first, when he registered that he was regaining consciousness, he was scared to open his eyes. He was dead, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to face what lied ahead for him. But he did. 

He winced and quickly shut his eyes again, it was too bright. 

Once his eyes adjusted, he took in his surroundings. 

It smelled of citrus and pine, he noticed, before looking around the room. 

_'I wonder if I am in heaven or hell,_ ' Harry absently thought as he sat up, the heavy comforter pooling in his lap, _'Why am I naked?_ ' He wondered and eased off the bed. 

The predominant colors of the room were green and black both in various shades. There were gold and silver accents, and the furniture was a deep mahogany color that made the room feel warmer. The carpet was a light grey and very fluffy from the looks of it. 

The walls hung old paintings, mostly of landscapes, and old oil lamps. Well, they were an older style. His village still used oil lamps as well. The wall to the left held two large windows, one had its curtains drawn, and the other was opened, letting in the warm light of the sun. 

Both nightstands had a stack of well-worn books, a few having bookmarks sticking out from the pages. 

Carefully, Harry eased himself off the bed and headed towards the large wardrobe in the effort to find something to wear before he did anything else. 

The wardrobe was filled to the brim with clothes, all of them looked to be made of fine material. There were formal robes and suits, dress shirts, and trousers, and what confused Harry the most, some looked out of date as there was a Victorian suit towards the back. 

Harry pushed his confusion to the back of his mind as he grabbed a black dress shirt off the hanger and put it on. The shirt was big on him, the sleeves almost covering his hands, and the hem stopping just above his knees. He would have looked for pants, but with how large the shirt was, he didn't think they would fit. 

If this was Harry's hell, he didn't know what he was going to meet as he opened the bedroom door. After all, the thing he feared most was fear itself, so anything could lay beyond that door. Hopefully, it was heaven, because that meant he would be able to meet his grandparents for the first time. 

But when he opened the door, slowly so the door wouldn't make any noise, he was met with silence and an empty hallway, a dimly lit hallway that had doors lining each side of it. 

He crept out the door and down the hallway, peeking his head into every room he came by. When he reached the stairs, he realized he was on the second floor of this place and could either go up or down. He went down. 

The first floor was brighter than the second. An entire wall was taken up by three large windows that let in the natural light. 

Harry went up to the windows to peer out, seeing nothing but trees and greenery for as far as his eyes could see. 

_'Speaking of eyes,'_ Harry thought and frowned, bringing his hands up to his face to only be confused as his hands didn't come into contact with his glasses. _'But if I'm not wearing them, how can I see?'_

The teen decided right then that he was in heaven because if it was hell he wouldn't be able to see without his glasses. 

"I was wondering when you would wake," A vaguely familiar voice said from behind Harry, "I see you have found my clothes." He added with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Harry whipped around to face the words and his eyes went wide, "Why are you here?" He whispered. 

"Why wouldn't I be? This is my home after all." The Beast said with a dismissive gesture with his hands, "Are you hungry? I can have lunch served on the patio if you'd like. It's a nice day after all." 

"B-But-" He looked around again, taking the honey brown walls and the potted plants dotting the place, "I'm dead. Why would you be here if I was dead? I am certain you would be the last person I would meet." 

The Beast looked confused for a moment, an expression Harry couldn't help but blush at, and then he laughed. "My dear Harry," He breathed with a wide smile, "You are not dead." 

"But I remember-" 

"-feeling warm and then darkness?" He supplied, flicking an invisible piece of lint from his shirt, "That was me." 

"How?" The word was so quiet. Harry barely heard it in his own ears. 

The man smiled again, it was less wide but still as attractive as Harry remembered, "You did die, and you were dead for at least two hours. I killed you. Split you open and ate your insides," The look of pure delight on the man's face concerned Harry and he took a step back, "And you were quite the delicacy, as most virgins are. Sweet and addictive." 

"If you ate me, If I died, why am I here now?" Harry repeated, not wanting to hear how he _tasted_ to this Beast.

"The Mother decided that you should live." He frowned, "This would be a more pleasant conversation over food. Follow me." 

He said and turned around swiftly, not waiting for Harry as he started walking. 

Harry had no choice but to follow. He wanted answers. 

The door to the patio was through the parlor, an intimate room bathed in creamy colors that Harry immediately liked for its warmth and coziness. 

Harry assumed he had house-elves that were listening in on their conversation because lunch was already set up on the table underneath the awning of the house. He sat opposite of The Beast, and couldn't help but agree, it was nice out. 

A rumble caught both of Harry's and The Beast's attention, it made Harry immediately blush when he realized it was his stomach. 

With a bashful smile, Harry started to eat without asking any more questions, for now at least. 

After Harry had eaten a sandwich and two small bowls of mixed fruits did he start again. 

"What do you mean by The Mother decided I wasn't to remain... dead." It felt odd referencing to his death in the past tense. 

"It means exactly as it is said. She decided you were to live." 

Harry's face scrunched up in confusion, "But why? And why would I be here with _you_ ," He flushed, "Not to be rude or anything, I just don't understand why I would be left with you, The Beast who eats one of my village's people a year for the ritual. You would think I would be taken home." He added in a softer tone.

He let the silence wash over them as he thought of the right words to use to explain his situation. 

"She came to me as I was going to dispose of your remains," Voldemort started, "She noticed I found you rather interesting, as well as very beautiful," Voldemort grinned at the new wave of pink surfacing on the boy's face, "And she decided it was time I was given a companion." 

"Companion?" Harry parroted and put two and two together, "She brought me back to life to be your companion?" 

"Yes, she decided that half a millennium was enough time alone. And then she decided you would be the perfect one for me." 

Voldemort watched Harry as he grew silent once again. It was obvious that he was in deep thought. Because he was no longer human, or completely human, he didn't know what he was thinking anymore. 

"If I am to be your companion, is there anything I should know?" Harry eventually said, looking up at Voldemort through his lashes. 

A smile that made Harry's belly flutter grew on Voldemort's face, "Yes, there are a few things you do need to know. First being, you are no longer completely human. The only thing human about you now is your appearance and your human emotions and morality. But the latter will fade with time. As my companion, there is nothing required of you. It doesn't have to be a sexual companionship or relationship if you'd rather it be told in those terms. 

"I, of course, would like it to be a sexual relationship as I am sexually attracted to you, but I won't push you into something you are not comfortable with. You will need to stay in the house for at least a month so my magic attaches to your own magic. It will protect you and will allow you to come and go from my wards." 

Harry felt as if there was going to be a permanent blush adorning his cheeks from now on. He knew it spoke of how innocent he was, but he couldn't help it. No one has ever been so blunt with their interest in him. There weren't even any words exchanged when he had his first kiss with Draco and they never spoke of it afterward. They simply acted as it never occurred. 

"I-I," He cleared his throat, "I would mind having an, er, _sexual_ relationship with you, but-but can I have time to adjust first? This still is very weird and unnerving for me." 

"Take all the time you need, we have all the time in the world," Voldemort said with a nod, "Tomorrow I will go a few towns over and get you some clothing. I would have already gotten some while you slept, but the wards were still wary of you. They have settled enough now so you should be fine for a few hours alone." 

Harry squirmed at the mention of clothes, now very aware he wasn't wearing anything underneath the button down shirt. And somehow, he knew that the man across from him knew that fact as well. 

"Thank you," He whispered and started munching on a biscuit. "What can I call you? If we are to be companions, I can't go around calling you Beast, can I?" He said with a hint of a childish smirk on his face. 

He pursed his lips for a moment, "I am called Voldemort," He started slowly, "But you can call me Tom." 

Curiosity crossed Harry's face, but he nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Tom, I'm Harry." 

 

After dinner that night, Voldemort showed him to a room on the second floor, two down from the room he woke up in and was informed was Tom's room. 

The room he was shown was not nearly as big as Tom's room, but Harry didn't mind. It was bigger than his old bedroom with a twice as big bed. The walls were beige and the room was done in neutral colors from greens to browns to reds and oranges. It reminded him of autumn, his favorite season. 

Tom also gave him a few tee shirts to wear that would cover everything until he returned the next day with a new wardrobe for him. Tom didn't have the decency to hide his leer as he glanced down at Harry's bare legs. 

He was also introduced to his house-elves. There were three of them, and they seemed just as old as Tom was. They weren't, but apparently are the children of Tom's first house-elves. Their names were Millie, Trix, and Windy. 

Harry was told the following day to not to hesitate and call any of them if he needed anything. He rolled his eyes and agreed and shooed the older male off. He wanted some clothes and a pair of pants so he didn't feel naked all the time. However, Harry had a feeling that Voldemort liked the fact he was wearing his clothes and walking around half naked. 

With a day to himself, he took the day to simply think of everything that has happened to himself. And he believed it all was a good thing, but it would be hard for a while. He was allowed to feel the loss and emptiness inside of him as he realized he would never see his family again. He never liked people seeing him cry, so it was good Tom was gone. 

Even though he wasn't completely alright with everything yet, he was happy to see Tom when he returned and happily modeled all his new clothes for Tom. He got a variety of types of clothing, from mundane tee shirts and trousers to two pairs of dress slacks and two nice button-down shirts. He was also gifted with a heavy cloak for the upcoming winter and two casual hoodies. Three pairs of shoes; one dress shoes, one pair of trainers, and a pair of house shoes that felt like he was walking on tiny clouds. 

He also got new pants and refused to model them for Tom as it was inappropriate and didn't like Tom's teasing, saying he needed to know if they fit right or not. 

Apparently saying, _"They fit lovely, thanks!"_ , while blushing furiously wasn't good enough for Tom. 

He also got a few pairs of flannel pajamas for bed that were a little stuffy for the warm September they were having but would be nice during the winter. 

Harry fell asleep peacefully that night, with only a stray longing thought towards his family. It took him two weeks to come to terms with his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know these chapters aren't very neat with the same length chapters and what not, but when I started writing this, I was not expecting it to turn out so long and into a multi-chapter fic...  
> so with that being said, i am chunking the chapters together so they flow nicely into the next chapter rather than making them uniform in length  
> i hope you all don't hate me for that!!
> 
> (chapter 5 out tomorrow!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter at 1.6k words ahh

The two developed a sort of friendship as they spent more time together. 

At the beginning of December, Voldemort realized something he thought was very important while he was reading by the fire one night. Harry was across the room trying to teach himself to knit from a few books he found and the vague memories of Molly trying to teach him and Ginny the skill when he was fourteen. Ginny had been a fast learner, but Harry was only average and struggled with the more complex stitches. 

"What did you study in school?" Tom asked. 

Harry looked up from his work, "Huh? Oh, I studied dark arts. Why?" He asked, looking back down at the yarn in his lap. He wasn't doing very well. 

"You never finished your school, did you?" He prompted. 

Slowly Harry shook his head, "No, I didn't. I'm only sixteen after all," He quipped, not looking up. 

"I just found a new task for you to stave off your boredom. I will finish your schooling, and I will be teaching you light art subjects as well, as it is always good to be trained in both." Voldemort said with glee at the thought. 

That made Harry look up. The idea wasn't entirely dreadful, "O....Kay, I wouldn't mind doing that. We were taught both until we turned thirteen, so I have only been focussing on dark arts for three years." 

"Tomorrow you and I will go over all that you have been taught so far and I will pick up where you were left off and fill in the gaps." 

"That sounds like a plan!" Harry beamed. 

And they did just that. A week later, Tom started teaching Harry everything he needed to know. He did decide, however, to finish his education in dark arts before he started the light arts. 

Their friendship never got in the way of their teaching. Harry always knew that when Tom started a lesson, they were mentor and student, and outside of lessons, they were equal. Even though they weren't necessary equals in the classroom, Tom never once made Harry feel inferior. 

 

Tom was delighted with how quick of a learner Harry was, and how the teen flourished under a watchful eye. Harry was talented, and Tom was determined to stroke his passion and make sure he was ready for anything that hit him. 

Though Tom always held longing for something more with Harry outside of their lessons that took place four times a week, he didn't notice the dynamic shift until late spring. 

\- - 

"Can you tell me who you are?" Harry asked one night. He was lazily fingering through an old tome that Tom told him to read a few days prior. 

"I already answered that when you were laying on the altar," Tom drawled, sipping his tea. 

"I asked _what_ you were, not _who_ ," Harry said, "And now I would like to know who you are. You say you have been on this Earth for more than 500 years, and from how you say it, it doesn't sound like you were simply created."

Tom scrutinized Harry, and then slowly smiled, "As always, far too smart than you should be." He sighed, "You are right in the fact I wasn't created from nothing. I'm actually not much different than you. I was once a human once too." 

"Really?" Harry perked up, closing the tome and made his way over to where Voldemort sat on the loveseat and took the empty spot beside him. 

"Yes." He went quiet, gathering his thoughts before he told his tale. "My name was Tom Riddle and I was alive when not all humans were magic and the ones who did have magic had a much different type of magic. We used wands to channel our magic rather than harvesting it from our surroundings and from within ourselves. This was long before the war that almost wiped us off the planet.  
I grew up in an orphanage, a non-magical orphanage that singled me out when I started showing accidental magic and thought of me a demon. I was beaten and bullied and no one ever did a thing to help me. 

"At eleven I was brought to a wizarding boarding school that helped magical kids learn how to control their magic. I loved the school, it was finally a place where I belonged. But after I was made to go back to the orphanage every summer, even after I begged to stay at the school, my thoughts changed. One of the professors hated me, and even to this day do I not know why. He thought I was as evil as the headmistress of the orphanage believed I was. 

"And then at fourteen, the summer I begged to stay, I found out where I came from. I learned my mother died giving birth to me and that because of this my father abandoned me at the orphanage. After I found this out, I lost all the faith I had in adults and figures of authority, because none of them seemed to care I was hurting from being forced to live at that place. 

"For the rest of my schooling, I became the perfect student, the top student in all of my classes and in my grade. I was even made Head Boy during my seventh year. Two years after I graduated, I applied for a position at the school but was denied. The reason said was because I haven't seen enough of life yet to teach the next generation. So I traveled the world for four years and came back to apply again. And I was denied again. Then I knew the real reason why. 

"The teacher that hated me was made the new headmaster after the previous one retired. He kept denying my application because he simply didn't like me. I saw him in public one day after my second denied application and I lost it. 

"I attacked him. I wasn't that experienced in dueling at the time, and even though I got him good with one spell to his arm, it didn't take long for him to take me down. He sent a deadly severing charm to my wand arm, effectively cutting my arm off and I collapsed in pain. He didn't call for help as I bled out, he just simply stood over me. 

"I let everything go and spat at him and told him all I wanted to do was to teach, and to make sure not another magical child was brought up hated and unloved. It was the only time I ever saw remorse on his face because he thought I was evil when I just wanted a chance to be somebody." Voldemort sighed and was surprised to feel a hand on top of his. He had zoned out as he spoke of his history and never realized Harry moved so close to him. 

Harry was staring at him with sympathetic eyes wide with emotion. He was so beautiful. 

"He was too late in trying to heal me to ease his conscience and I died. A few days later, I woke up and met Gaea, The Mother. She explained to me that she had a soft spot for me and decided to put me to use, rather than letting me die. For a few decades, she taught me many things, from old magic to new magic to about different cultures and medicine. She taught me so much and one could even say too much, but I loved it. When the Last War broke out, she told me that she was going to let the destruction run its course, and when new life began, she was going to have me keep balance to a specific part of the world. She called us keepers, she has one for each continent. As you know, I am Europe's keeper." 

Harry nodded with new understanding. It was a lot of information to take in. 

"So in a sense, you are a God," Harry said eventually, making Tom laugh at the absurdity of it. 

"I suppose I am but is that all you took from my tale?" He asked with a hint of vulnerability in his words. 

"No," Harry said with a smile, "Now I know why you're so smart, and how you are an amazing teacher and why you were the perfect person to keep the balance." 

"I'm glad you don't think any less of me now that you know I'm not the almighty being that you grew up learning about." 

"Why would I think any less of you?" Harry asked with pure confusion, "I believe you are an even better man now that I know your humble beginnings." 

"I wouldn't say humble," Tom murmured, now distracted by the hand Harry had in his. 

Harry hummed, "I say so." He said simply and sat back. 

The silence washed over them like a warm blanket after a day in the cold. It was a Thursday night, and Harry had lessons tomorrow. 

"Thank you for telling me who Tom is," Harry said after a while and stood from the loveseat, still holding Tom's hand, idly playing the fingers. It was obvious it was an unconscious gesture, "We have lessons tomorrow, so I am going to bed." He said and pressed a chaste kiss to Tom's lips, "Good night," He whispered to him before he quickly ran out of the room. 

Tom sat in the silent parlor for a long time, his fingers pressing lightly against his own lips were Harry had kissed him. He didn't expect the kiss and didn't expect such an _innocent_ kiss to affect him as much as it was. 

He felt light-headed and tingly inside. There was light on the horizon for their relationship, Tom knew that for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and by the looks of it, i think this fic should end up with maybe 8 chapters? maybe 10... i would explain why it could end up at 10 but spoilers!!
> 
> EDIT 01/18/18: hello!! chapter six was supposed to be out 2 days ago, but i had a lot of sudden personal stuff come up!! so i am aiming to have chapter 6 and hopefully 7 out by saturday (01/20/18) either way, 6 will definitely be out soon, but w/how soon on 7 idk, until my personal settles down!! its 10pm where i live and i just now got my first free moment in 2 days!!  
> (and no worries, it is nothing bad that has come up, just something that needs my undivided attention!!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am alive! i am sorry for posting this so so so late!! but a lot has happened in my personal life that I will not bore you with...   
> just know it was a just a tidal wave of both positive and negative things that came at me one after the other...
> 
> this chapter is almost 3k, and i am not sure when the next chapter will come out!! but the next chapter will be the last chapter!! I am not going to make the epilogue in its own chapter b/c it is not long enough for that haha  
> (the epilogue is finished i just have to tie up loose ends lol and actually finish the story hahah i got a bit ahead on myself)

As their hesitant relationship deloped and changed through the winter into spring months, it was sweet. It was sweet and innocent and amazing. Tom would easily agree the linger touches and chaste, stolen kisses were far more intoxicating than any type of sex he has ever engaged in. 

If soulmates existed, Harry must have been his because Tom felt _whole_ with the younger male by his side. 

 

It was late June when those sweet touches turned into something more. 

Harry was feeling particularly homesick as his birthday loomed in the distance. He wasn't ready to turn 17, the age he would be considered an adult in his village. He would be spending the birthday alone Not that he didn't have Tom, it was going to be hard being without his family. 

When Yule passed the year before, he wasn't as affected by this urge to be with his family, so this sudden sadness washing over him put him down. 

Tom easily gave in to Harry's need for physical contact and comfort. 

They laid in Harry's room, Harry practically laying on top of Tom as the older male sat reclined on Harry's ungodly amount of pillows, as he absently stroked a hand through Harry's hair. It was longer now because Harry had picked up on Tom's attraction to its length. 

"If it makes you feel better," Tom started, "Even though you can't shapeshift as I can, there are ways I can change your appearance so we can visit your village. You won't be able to talk to them, possibly, but you could see them if that is enough." 

Tom's hand in Harry's hair stalled as the boy looked up at him. His eyes were slightly damp with drying tears but now were bright with emotion. 

"I assume you like the idea?" Tom prompted after Harry didn't respond. 

"I do," He breathed and sat up a bit to straddle Tom's waist, "Thank you thank you thank you, that would mean the world to me if I could just see them one last time." 

"Of course, we can go around your birthday," Tom agreed and settled his hands on the boy's hips. 

Without warning, Harry leaned down and sealed his lips against Tom's. It wasn't their usual kisses or pecks, this was a _real_ kiss as strange as it sounds. 

Their lips moved together and completely in sync as if they were one. It was vibrant and intoxicating and all Tom wanted was _more_. 

Harry opened his mouth to Tom's prodding tongue without any complaints, both consciously and unconsciously submitting to the man as the appendage ravished his mouth, making him moan with surprise. This was definitely far better than their chaste kisses. 

He now knew why Fred and George always talked about snogging and making out with someone. It was brilliant. 

One of Tom's hands made its way up the front of his shirt, rubbing and caressing the skin that it met. The feeling was intense and made goosebumps surface in its wake. 

Harry sighed blissfully as Tom's lips migrated from his own to his jaw and neck. 

A gasp escaped Harry's lips as Tom bit down harshly on the junction where his neck met his shoulder. The pain was quickly quelled wet kisses and distracting licks and nibbles to the opposite side of his neck. 

It was only when Tom's stray hand started palming the front of his trousers when he sighed again and grabbed the hand before it could do anything else, "Too much," Harry whispered, "I'm not... I'm not ready for that yet." 

Tom looked into Harry's warm, vulnerable, green eyes and nodded, "Of course, I don't want to push you," He said gently using his treacherous hand to the back of Harry's neck to draw him into a kiss, "This okay for now?" 

Harry nodded and shut his eyes as he leaned into the kiss. This was good, for now. He wasn't ready to go father than a make-out session at the moment. But he would get there, he knew he would be able to be comfortable enough soon to lose his virginity. Today just was not that day. 

\- - 

It was during the second week of August did Tom and Harry venture out to his village. 

Tom had managed to change Harry's appearance rather drastically. His dark raven hair was replaced with shortened strawberry blond locks, his skin tone was lightened a few shades, and his eyes were glamoured to a honey brown. His stature stayed the same as it wouldn't make a difference. 

With Tom's appearance, it wasn't as drastic as Harry's. His hair was lengthened to his shoulders, a few inches shorter than Harry's normal hair length, and was lightened a few shades to appear mousy brown. His eyes were changed to appear blue, as red would be a rather suspicious and alarming color to see. He also manipulated his features to soften his cheekbones and give his nose a bend as if it was broken in the past. 

Both of their clothing was transfigured into more nomadic-looking clothing as well. Mostly more layers for them and a headscarf for Harry. 

Harry was informed that they were to appear as travelers just passing through. If asked, Tom was Harry's mentor and as part of his training, they were to travel to find rare plants and creatures. 

They were stopped by the border patrol before they even reached the gates to the village. Harry immediately noticed his father approaching them on horseback. 

"What brings you here?" His voice was stern and held no emotion, but did not seem to provoke hostility. 

"Just passing through, though if we can inquire about a place to stay for the night?" Tom smiled. 

Harry hid his shock well, he didn't expect they would stay the night. 

James must have assumed they were no threat, because a wide smile broke out on his face, "Of course! We can give you a lift to the village if you'd like." 

"Oh, that is very kind of you, but we don't wish to impose..." Tom trailed off. 

"Nonsense, Remus!" He called over his shoulder, the man immediately trotted over from the rest of the patrol group on his own mare, "I'll saddle the smaller of you as Mickey here is getting a little worn out," He said patting the neck of the horse, "Remus will take you..." 

"Thomas," Tom replied with a smile, nudging Harry towards his father as he took Remus' helping hand as he swung up on the horse behind the man. 

"Right then," He grinned with a nod towards Tom and Remus, reaching the same hand out towards Harry, "And what can I call you?" 

Harry hesitated and grabbed the hand, letting his father pull him onto the animal, "H-Harrison," Harry said, only changing his name slightly as Tom did. 

"Nice to meet you two, I'm James," He said and without further or due he tugged on the reins and started back towards the village. 

While Tom was graceful on the back of the horse, Harry was terrified. The last time he rode a horse was under his father's watchful eye when he was fifteen, only two years ago, and the horse bucked him off. He has yet to be on one since. 

So when they entered they entered the gates of the village, He was clinging to James' middle. 

Tom dismounted before Remus so he could help Harry down from James's horse. 

"Harry," Tom said softly as he refused to let go of James and dismount, he did not miss the freeze of James at the name, "It's ok, can let go of James so I can help you down?" He asked gently, rubbing his calf. 

It took a minute for Harry to calm down and realize the horse wasn't going to throw him off and accepted Tom's help as he got off the horse. 

"Sorry," Harry whispered as James dismounted, "Horses have always made me nervous." 

Harry could see the faint hurt in James' eyes as a memory crossed his mind, "Don't worry about it kid, my son was the same way so I understand." 

"Was?" Tom couldn't help but bait. 

Now Harry saw the gleam of unshed tears, "Yeah, was. He, uh, volunteered in his friend's place during last year's ritual. It's still raw. His name was Harry as well." He said brokenly, and both Harry and Tom nodded solemnly. 

"What a selfless action." 

James nodded and coughed to clear his throat, holding the reins of his horse out to Remus, who smiled at the two outsiders, "Could you put him up for me? I'll escort them to the inn." 

"'Course, want me to let Lily know you're back and busy?" 

"If you don't mind," James said gratefully, "Now gentlemen, if you could follow me."

James showed the two of them the way to the Three Broomsticks Inn, pointing out different places, such as places to eat, the tailor, a general store, and bookstore if needed. He also mentioned that the inn served food as well. 

They were introduced to the owner, Rosemerta, who got them into a room quickly while discussing the price with Tom. 

"Where would you like to go first?" Tom asked as he took some extra clothes out of his bag. Those suddenly made a lot more sense than they did when he watched Tom pack. 

"We can go to the bookstore. They have a lot of antique books there from before that are from before the war, maybe you'd recognize some of them?" Harry asked curiously, watching Tom lock their room behind them. 

Tom simply nodded, asking the barman the way to the bookstore again so it didn't seem like they knew where they were going. 

"Hello," A female voice said as they walked in, "Is there anything I could help you with?" 

Harry turned to the sound of the voice and was faced with the curly brown hair of Lavender. She looked so much older than Harry remembered, it unnerved him. Tom told him due to his new state, he wouldn't ever look older than 16 years old. 

"Uh," Harry said unsurely, "Not really..." 

"We are staying for the night here and were curious what books you have here." Tom picked up and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"Oh!" She blushed and nodded, "Welcome then! If you need anything, my name is Lavender." 

"Thank you, Lavender, I'll be sure to do that," Tom said charmingly and started looking around the quaint bookstore. 

The two of them wandered the store for a long while. Harry never realized how many books the place held before, and it shocked him. 

Being taught under Tom really showed him the importance of written knowledge, as books can be better teachers than any one person can wish to be. He now understood Hermione's love for them. 

There were books about practically everything. He even found a new knitting one that stated to be specifically for beginners. Tom grabbed it up from Harry saying that he would buy it for him. 

Their aimless wandering stopped when Harry stumbled over a glass case of books that he didn't recognize from his time in the village. 

"Tom, look at these," He said gesturing to the case, "I've never seen any like these." 

There were four books in the case and all seemed old and delicate as if Harry were to make one wrong move and they would disintegrate into dust. 

"Lavender?" Tom call and the girl eager came bouncing over, "What are there books? They seem old." 

"Oh yes, they are very old. They are old journals from the years 2050-2200 immediately following the war, they were only recently discovered in a cave a few hours south of our village. I haven't read any of them yet, but my boss who copied them into sellable versions said that they all seem to be written by different people, so who gathered them and kept them all in one spot is unknown." She explained. 

"Wow," Harry whispered, "Can we get copies?" Harry asked. 

"Yes," The older turned to Lavender, "Where are the buyable copies? I'd like to get one of each. They seem rather interesting." 

She beamed and nodded, "I'll go retrieve those right away for you, we keep them in the back," She added and headed off towards the back room. 

 

After the bookstore, Tom and Harry walked around the village. 

Harry saw many of his friends, all looking so much older and more mature than a year ago when they saw him off for the ritual. He couldn't help the pang of longing to be with them and jealousy that they looked so happy. He missed them. 

For dinner, they ate in a small booth towards the back of the inn. 

"I believe Gaea was the one to gather the journals," Tom stated as he flipped through the books, and Harry knew he must have put up some sort of silencing charm or spell because he would not have said that name if he didn't, "I believe she wants your village to move on from their old ways by showing them how far they have come." 

"You think?" Harry asked after a swallowed a mouthful of shepherds pie, "I would like to see that happen," He said absently and blushed, "Ron said when I left that I was on my way to bringing the village into a new era, and I countered that my sacrifice would be that change. Do you think that's a coincidence?" 

Tom thought for a second and slowly smiled, "It might be, Gaea loves manipulating and changing things when it starts to get boring."

"Maybe she's decided it's time to move on," Harry thought absently. 

Tom let the silence wash over them without a comment and simply took in the patrons of the inn. He could see the light in Harry's eyes change every time he noticed someone he recognized or knew, and it made both Tom happy and sad inside because he knows Harry won't be able to visit often. He knows that Harry will watch his family and friends grow old while he will stand still. 

He almost, just _almost_ , felt bad for the fact Harry was his companion. But, he liked Harry too much to feel too much guilt. 

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence. Harry thinking about everything that has happened so far in his life, and Tom watching Harry for any signs of discomfort or anger. 

It was when they got to their rented room did Harry speak up. They were both changed into night clothes and laying down in bed, both laying down on their backs staring at the ceiling. 

"I thought there would be a more profound feeling with this closure," Harry whispered, "I thought seeing everyone would change how I feel, make me not feel so homesick all the time. But... I know it didn't. I still think I'll feel sad from time to time and want to come see everyone. I think I'll be bitter that they can grow old and die when the time comes, but, that doesn't make me upset really. I know what my purpose is." 

"And what is your purpose?" Tom asked curiously. 

Harry rolled onto his side to face the older man, "My purpose is to be happy and to be happy with you. It's to learn to love you, to learn to be your other half. I think," He licked his lips and glanced away quickly, "I think Gaea made me who I am today to strengthen the balance in the world. We are the dark and the light." 

Tom stayed silent for a moment before a slow grin splayed across his face, "You think awfully high of yourself to credit you to _my_ happiness?" 

Harry gaped at the older man, before flushing as he heard Tom snickering, "That was mean!" He said indignantly, giggling himself as Tom rolled on top of him and pinned the younger's arms to his sides. 

Tom quickly sealed Harry's lips with his own, relishing in their soft feel before gazing down at his little companion. Harry could feel the adoration through the look. 

While Tom didn't know it, Harry already held his heart, and Harry himself was already tumbling down that hill as well. Endlessly falling for the beast he grew up to fear. 

"Really though," Tom said as he tucked a stray hair from Harry's face, still strawberry blonde from the glamour, "You are far too smart for your own good, I believe that if you tell that to Gaea she will light up and shower you with affection because I believe that was exactly what she was going for." 

"Really?" Harry said with a smile. 

With a nod, Tom said, "Yes really - I should contact her about those journals," Tom added suddenly, as if he was cutting off his own train of thought, "I think something is going to happen around here. Whether good or bad, I don't know. She will know though. She knows everything." 

"I'd like to meet her," Harry agreed with a slight drowsy hint to his voice, pulled Tom back down on the bed from his crouched position, "Sleep, we'll worry about that tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** EXTRA STUFF ABOUT THIS UNIVERSE  
> other stuff that i have an explanation for but had no plot significance in explaining in the fic:  
> \- Tom was born in 1926 like canon, but he dies in 1951 in his mid-twenties  
> \- The Last War takes place roughly 100 years after Tom's death sometime during the 2050s, meaning this fic takes place around the 2500s/2600s (like way in the future)  
> \- The Last War wiped out 85% of the earth's population and destroyed more than half the planet (meaning plant life and animal life). The war only ended because there were no more people to fight.  
> \- it took around 50+ years for people to come out of hiding and band together to make new towns and villages  
> \- It's odd that europe would only have one Keeper as it pretty big, but the population is still very small still at this time as with the nuclear fallout made fertility rates decline  
> \- there is no electricity because even though people know how to create it and harvest it or whatever, there is deep fear that with technology comes war, so they are still wary of using it 
> 
> if you have any other questions just comment and i'll answer + add an explanation in the notes!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos appreciated (´･ᴗ･ ` )  
> best way to contact me about anything is through my twitter @ JellySquishyy


End file.
